inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Reiza
Reiza '(レイザ) is a forward of Protocol Omega, Protocol Omega 2.0, Team A5 and Protocol Omega 3.0. Profile *"A dreadful female striker who, like a storm, divides the goal with her shoot."'' Appearance She has long blonde hair with bangs that cover her right eye, tanned skin and blue eyes. She wears the Protocol Omega uniform. While under the control of Zanak, like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 she gains blue hair, red eyes, and zagged eyebrows. Her hair also changes from resting on her right shoulder to curving to the left. Personality Like all the members of Protocol Omega, she doesn't care about soccer. She is loyal to Alpha, like Einamu and the other members of Team A5. She also seems to trust Einamu a lot. Plot The Beginning She is a forward of the team called Protocol Omega. Reiza first appeared in Episode 1, where she, along with her teammates, had a match against Tenmas. Before Alpha used his Keshin Armed, she told him to end the match quickly. After Protocol Omega was defeated by Raimon, she was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0. She joined Team A5 in Episode 7. In Episode 10, she appeared with Protocol Omega 2.0 and deliberately avoids any attempts Beta makes towards getting the ball off her. She later appeared in Sengoku era again, announcing Protocol Omega 2.0's challenge to Raimon. France Era She is also selected for Protocol Omega 3.0 in Episode 018. Along with the rest of the team, she was beaten by Zanark Abalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prision. She was later Mixi Maxed with his energy, being put, in the process, under his control. In Episode 21, she made a pass to Kuosu, but this was intercepted by Kirino. Later, she uses Offense Command 04 on Kirino. However, it was deflected by Senkishi Brunhild. She was also seen being sent away by Zanark, along with the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0. Ragnarok Tournament She appeared again in Episode 39 with the other Protocol Omega members. She was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 and went training with them. In the training, she passed to Hayami but the shoot was too fast and Reiza replied that Hayami was too slowand should be faster next time. When she was walking with Medam in the hallway, Tenma asked if they joined the training but they declined and walked away. In Episode 44, Episode 45 and Episode 46, her team, El Dorado Team 03, fought in the third match of the Ragnarok Tournament against Garu with Fei as their captain. When she wanted to get the ball, Pino intercepted it and passed it to another member. When she wanted to receive the pass, Reiza jumped but Yokka hardly tackled here, which as result that Reiza fell on the ground and Yokka having the ball which made Tenma worried about her. In the second half, Zanark was switched in and used his Mixi Max and scored two goal with Great Max na Ore. When Fei used his Second Stage Children powers, Reiza, along with her teammates except for Rei Rukh, suffered from a heavy headache which caused that El Dorado Team 03 couldn't play the match anymore, leaving Rei Rukh doing it all alone and got shutted down after Pino kicked the ball against his head. Reiza's headache disappeared when Fei was stopped by Helper X and the match ended with 1-1. Recruitment In order to recruit Reiza, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'''Player: Gaura *'Topic': Melting Ice *'Player': Ginnan After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 136 *'TP': 166 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 104 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 75 *'Technique': 100 *'Speed': 131 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 116 Hissatsu Anime Only *'OF Offense Command 04' Game *'SH Shoot Command 03' *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'OF White Blade' *'SK TP Plus 10' Wii *'SH Shoot Command 06' *'OF White Blade' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Tactics AX3' (with Einamu and Alpha) Mixi Max Game *'MIMAX Zanark Abalonic' Game Exclusive Teams *'Omega Elites' Category:Girls Category:Protocol Omega Category:Protocol Omega 2.0 Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Team A5 Category:Wind Characters Category:Forwards Category:El Dorado Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Team 03